Hunters Kiss
by Fallen Angle Girl
Summary: i am a old power ranger SPD fan and decided to write this story. The Troobians have finally defeated but that doesn't stop new problems form coming up or keep romance from blooming between Doggie Cruger and Sydney Drew. With the world against them and past coming back to haunt them can they make it or will it be to much?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Sydney**_

It was hard to believe it was finally over, after so long of fighting and wondering if this would be my last day to live, it was well and truly over now.

Taking a drink from my wine glass my smiled as I watched Sky talk to his new girlfriend Rachel, the two of them had dated for a while but both of us had realized that while sexually they maybe compatible but however sex was not what completely made a relationship, Sky had need a submissive little thing to protect and cherish, while I need someone who wouldn't let me walk all over them and to see me as an equal.

'Someone like Anubis Doggie Cruger.' Whispered that part of my mind that had hungered for the same man since they day she had arrived at the SPD.

'I can't have him, he's my boss and he's in love with another women.' I chided myself and felt guilty for lusting after a dead women's husband.

Isinia Cuger had been one of the people that hadn't been able to be saved, after capturing and interrogating Broodwing, they had cut a deal with him to keep him off death road if he gave up the location of Isinia Cuger.

They had agreed and Broodwing had confirmed that Isinia had been on Gruumm's ship but had been moved to one of Broodwing's storage place, they had quickly set up a mission to rescue her with their commander coming with them, they had raided the warehouse sugsetfully and I had been the one to find the room where Isinia Cuger had been held.

What I had found would haunt me for the rest of my life.

 **(Flash Back)**

 _(Absorbing a large square of platinum, I slammed my fist into the door hard enough to rip it off its hinges, throwing it to the side I quickly used my helmets built in flashlight and peered around the room._

' _Dear god it stinks in here.' I thought to myself as I found a switch that would turn on the room's main light source, switching it on I froze at the sight of a three hydro trophy container, one larger than the other two. The large one contained the body of a once beautiful women but now had her stomach ripped open to show where her womb had once been, her beautiful face froze to show that she had died a very painful death._

 _Felling sick, I forced myself to look at the other two container's and pulling off my helmets I bent over and throw up, the other two contained the bodies of half formed baby's…..Anubis's baby's. it was obvious what had happened to Gruumm had captured Isinia to use as a bargaining chip should he ever be caught by SPD, or maybe he had done it to have a play thing but whatever the reason Isinia had been pregnant at the time of her capture, and Gruumm being the evil son of a bitch he was had decided to play one last game with Isinia Cruger before ending her life and that of her two children, then as a final sick game he had them placed into these containers as a sick trophy so he could relive every sick moment._

 _Glancing around I relived were the small was coming from, in the far corner was a small trash bin that you normal would have seen in an office but instead of paper the bin was over flown with used tissues covered in green liquid, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what the liquid was._

' _Anubis can't see this.' I thought to myself and turning I made my way out of the room to see the others coming up the hall Anubis in the lead, blocking the doorway I place my hands on his arms and gripped them hard to keep him from moving past me._

" _Don't go in there." I said._

 _He snarled._

" _Let go of my cadet." He said his voice ringing with authority but I shook my head._

" _Please Anubis don't go in there, you don't want to see." I begged but he shook me off and went inside, the others made to follow him but I stopped them._

" _Don't," I said and standing there we stood in silent for over five minutes as Anubis's brain slowly processed what he was seeing, then there was a loud mournful howl filled with agony and lost so great that I caused tears to slide down my face._

 **(END OF FLASH BACK)**

Isinia Cruger had been buried along with her two twin boys three days later, her autopsy reviling she had been alive while her children had been ripped out of her womb, her body had shown she had been raped and tortured numerous times before her death but the worst had been when Anubis demanded to know how young the two children had been.

They had been less than three months old.

Shiver at the memory of how angry and hart broken Anubis had been I turned to see the man that had revolved around my current thoughts dancing with Kat, and smiled.

He had gotten better after Gruumm's execution, when she had attentively asked him about it his answer had both shocked and make me want him even more.

' _I couldn't save Isinia or our children but I did bring them justice. To them and my fallen people, now all I can do is work hard to make sure that my people are never forgotten and that we will live on in them memory of the people of earth.'_

Anubis had lived through so much yet instead of falling into despaired like many others would have, he had not only survived but made a life for himself. If there was one this I liked more in a man it was the will to survive, my job was to dangerous not to take into account that the chance of death was high and anyone I left behind need to be strong, I didn't want the guilt of dying then having my husband or boyfriend offing themselves just to be with me in the afterlife.

'forget it Sydney, the man will never see more than a cadet and possibly a friend.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Anubis**

 **(Warning lemons, don't like then don't read.)**

The Dream started off as it always did.

My eyes opened slowly blinking in awareness that she smiled down at me with a flirty smile, Sydney crawled onto the bed on her hands and knees her long curly golden hair tumbling down on shoulder in a wave of silk. My body began to harden at the sight of her bare breast covered only by a lacy almost see through pink nightie that seemed to make her pale skin glow in the soft moonlight, coming from the nearby window, her blue eyes shimmered with her desire as she saw my growing erection those beautiful eyes caressed my body with their hungry gaze and told a story of all the pleasure that was to come.

Reaching out with a gently hand Sydney gripped the base of my erection and began to stroke it in a long smooth motion that spoke of care and experience, my breath began to come in more harshly as she continued to stroke me. Her soft pink lips seemed to become more lushes and oh so bite able with every stroke of my cock.

"Do you know how much I've wanted you Anubis?" She asked softly as she moved to straddle one of my legs, one hand reaching up to cup her breast, the scent of her arousal filled the air until I was breathing it in with every inhale, making my already hard erection grow even harder.

"I've wanted you for so long that my body screams for you in my dreams, all I want is to feel your hard cock inside my body while you love me so hard and long that I know nothing but your name." She said and whimpering she began to ride my thigh, the fell of her damp panties against my sensitive skin only serving to up the already hot arousal in the room.

Snarling I gripped her hips and rolled until she was on her back and I was straddling her, pulling down the stapes of the nightie until her round breast where bared I bent down and flicked my tong against one nipple causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Not as badly as I wanted you." I growled and cupping her neglected breast, I swiped my tongue against her other nipple.

"I've wanted to bend you over and take you damn near every day for two years." I growled and massaged both breast. "Now your mine."

I sucked hard on one nipple using tongue and teeth to get she to cry out and moan, I noted what made her whimper in need and what caused her to buck underneath me.

"So fucking beautiful," I growled softly as she growing need caused her to grow damper, her weeping to me claimed by me. "I am going to every drop of cream from your body Sydney."

Sydney's desired filled eyes stared back at him with absolute trust, love and pleasures, pride filled me at the sight of those thing because I had given them to her and would do it over and over again, until she knew only my touch and name. Crawling down her body I spread her legs wide apart and bent them so that I could gaze at the damp fabric of her panties, ripping them into shreds with one carful movement of claws, I ran my tongue down her cream drenched center in one long lick.

"ANUBIS!" she screamed and began to buck and claw at my shoulders as I suck, lick and teased her aroused flesh.

Her hips arched to me as her thighs quivering with tension, moving my fingers I slowly began to massage the tight little bundle of nerves at the apex of her body as I used my other hand to spread her open, so I could lap at the flood of her new juices.

"Anubis please," She begged as I slowly slid a finger inside her. "Please Anubis….please take me!"

Rising I angel Sydney's hips higher until the tips of my erection was pressed against her opening then with one hard thrust I buried my cock deep inside my mates body. Throwing back my head I let out a long howl as I began to pound in and out of my mates body, the tight wet heat of her driving me closer and closer to the edge, Sydney's moans filled the room with their sweet sounds.

"Mine! MINE!" I snarled as I slammed home one last time as my seed exploded deep inside my mates body as imagines of life filling causing my mates stomach to stretch to accommodate their growth.

 **(End Lemons)**

I woke with a jolt and sitting bolt upright I glanced down and growled, my lower stomach and sheets were covered in my seed, getting up I throw the sheets into the hamper and staked into the bathroom to take long cold shower, pressing my hands to the wall I closed my eyes as the cold water poured down on to me in icy blast, but I didn't feel it.

'Gods I can't do this, I can't have her….she deserves so much better them me.' I thought to myself as guilt washed over me.

Isinia….God he felt like a heartless bastard.

I had adored the women I had married with every part of my being and had mourned her lose for over fifty years, then came the hope that she might have survived all this time, I had known that Isinia wouldn't have been completely okay after years at being at Gruumm's tender mercy but he had intend to be there every step of the way of her recovery….until had had walked into that room and had seen.

Sydney had tried her hardest to spare me that pain but in the end his need to know had over ruled the need to protected myself, seeing the women I had loved turned into some king of sick trophy had broken a part of me, and I was more than thankful to Sydney for keeping the others out of that room that day, I hadn't wanted them to see me so defeated.

Then there were his children….pain filled my chest at the memory of their small half formed body's frozen next to their mother, they would never know the joys of the world, or be held in their mothers arms, would never know his love for them.

Part of me knew that what had happened wasn't my fault, that I had done all I could for them and had hopefully put they spirts to rest by bring Gruumm to justice, but the rest of me didn't care and I knew that I would live with this guilt for the rest of my days.

Then there was Sydney to consider.

Being a dominate sirian male in the prime of my life and without a mate, my inner animal was beginning to hunt for the perfect mate and apparently it had found said mate in Miss Sydney Elena Drew, the only problem was that she was his subordinate, five times younger them him and way to go for an old space mutt like me.

I let out a low groan, yeah my life just couldn't be easy could it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Jack**

Walking down the almost abandoned hallway, at this time at night everyone was heading either to their private courtiers or to the large housing united SDP owned and where most of the staff and officers lived, I was almost past the central command room when the sound of two voices raised in argument stopped me cold.

"Have you lost your ever loving mind?" Cruger demanded, his voice was practically a growl. I winced in sympathy, Cruger almost never got to the point when his voice was a human sounding growl and there had only been one other time I heard that sound from him before, which had been during at Gruumm's capture.

"Why the hell not!" Kat snarled back. "You have earned the right to be happy for once in your god damned life, especially after all that you have suffered through! You attracted to her and she is single, so what the fuck is stopping you?" 

There was the sound of a fist ponding against meatal and the loud growl.

"In case you have forgotten Kathrine, I out rank her and there are rules."

Kat snorted.

"Like that has ever stopped you before. You do what you want and to hell with the rules or to what anyone else thinks, so why is that stopping you now?"

"I don't out right brake them, bend them maybe but I don't flat out brake them." 

There was the sound of something being picked up and thrown across the room to hit a wall then shattering into pieces.

"Lord and Lady of the Fucking Sun and Moon Anubis! Why in the hell can't you be selfish for one in your fucking life!" Kat cursed and I blinked.

In all of my eyes working with Kat I had never heard her so much as hiss in annoyance at anyone and least of all Cruger, it had taken them all time to come to the realization that the two were just friends and nothing more but they had all wondered more than once if the two had ever slept together because the way the two unconsciously moved towards each other spoke of more intimate ties then friendship.

"Not if it hurt others….Sydney has a bright future ahead of her and I won't risk damaging that future to sate my needs."

'Wait…..Cruger had a crush on Sydney!' I thought to myself in disbelieve.

"Gods you are so unbelievable." Kat said but the fight was winding down and moving slowly away from the door, I forced myself to walk at a normal pace.

When I was sure I was out of Cruger's hearing range, I bolted down the halls the Z's private counters. Skidding to a stop outside the door I banged on it five times before a sleepy Z opened it, looking pissed off and tired.

Pushing her back inside, I quickly closed the door and walked into the center of the room…and froze at the sight of the familiar feline alien, who was currently sitting up to reveal his half naked body.

"Um…"

Z pushed past me to curl up next to Dr. Felix as he let out a long yawn, then wrapped an arm around Z's waist.

"What the hell do you want Jack? It Two in the morning and I have to go on patrol in another hour." Z said her Spanish accent coming out thick with lack of sleep.

"First off, I didn't know you and the good doctor were…um together." I said and waved a finger in Felix's direction.

"That is none of your business." Z started but I held up both hands in completion.

"Second you will never believe what I just over heard between Kat and D.C."

I told them both what I had overheard, when I was done Z looked just as surprised as I had felt.

"D.C has a crush on Syd? But what about Kat?" She asked and before I could reply Felix spoke up from his spot by the bed.

"What about them? I know you guys think that they have been sleeping together for a long time but they aren't, believe me I would know if they were." He said.

Z nodded as if she understood but I didn't, How in the hell would he know if Cruger and Kat were sleeping together or not.

At my confused looked Felix decided to explain.

"Not only am I the main medic for almost everyone but I also have a really good nose. Trust me when I say Kat and Cruger have never once had sex with one another." He said, then add. "But this thing with Sydney isn't much of a surprise."

Both Z and I blinked at him in surprise at him.

"Um…how is this not surprising to you?" Z asked and moved her hand up to massage the back of his neck, Felix closed his eyes and let out a loud rumbling purring sound.

"Because Cruger's aggression levels have gone up over the last two years, and Cruger's species start to have shorter tempers, lack of sleep and tent to have fits of arousal so strong that they can mate for days without stopping." He answered absently and he bent he head so Z could scratch at his neck more firmly.

I stared at the good doctor, to stun to comment about the purring.

"Wait so you're saying that Cruger crushing on Syd isn't a surprise to you?" I demanded.

"Not if you really think about it no, Cruger lost his wife because like many Sirian female, she was submissive and not equipped to fight back, Sydney is not only not submissive but a strong, single female who can not only has a large group of people willing to watch her back. Why wouldn't he want her?"

Put like that it made a lot of sense but….

"So why hasn't he asked her out?" I asked and I watched as the good doctor stretched and open his eyes enough to reveal two strips of greed flecked with blue and gold.

"I really don't know, but if I had to guess he's probably punishing himself." He said then added. "I've been trying to get that mutt to go to therapy for PTDS for years now but he just ignores me and goes on like he normally does, reliving the fall of his planet over and over again. It's not a good way to live let me tell you."

I frowned as I thought about all that Cruger had done…all he lost.

"We got to get Cruger and Sydney together." I finally said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Jacks POV**

Sadly putting action to words was much harder than the three of them had originally thought, although Z and Sydney were friends they didn't really talk much about their personal taste in men so they had no idea if Sydney would even consider seeing Cruger as more than their commanding officer let alone as a potential boyfriend, so they figured the best way to get the two together would be to make sure the two would run into each other and be alone together as much as possible and hopeful allow Sydney to either fall in love with Cruger or given Cruger the chance to work up the nerve to tell Sydney how he feels about her himself.

The problem was trying to figure out when the two would 'accidently' run into one another and stay together for at least an hour or more….the answer came from a surprisingly helpful Felix.

"I may not be Kat but I'm good with computers." He said. " Just have them get on the same elevator and make sure there alone in there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Sydney POV**

My heels clicked loudly against the tile floor as I made my way towards the elevators, I was dressed in a tight fitting black knee length dress that hugged my body in all of the right places without seeing to slutty but not too much either. I knew I looked good and judging by the feel of everyone's stares and whispered comments they thought I looked good to, clicking the button for the elevator I watched as it opened to reveal the man of my dreams standing allow in the elevator, I froze for a second….he was alone just standing there looking as powerful and commanding as ever.

One of the many reasons why I had secretly fallen for this man was his presence, he could simply glance at a person and either make them believe in him or fear him because they know to cross him is to loss everything in one simple blow, this was a man you couldn't fuck with and come out the winner and that simply did it for me.

Forcing myself to step inside the elevator, I moved as far away as I could get without is seeming obvious.

"Commander." I greeted respectfully as the doors closed behind me with a binging sound.

"Cadet Drew," He greeted beck as his eyes wandered over me but unlike most men I couldn't tell if it was because he was checking me out or because he was just observing me like he did with everything and everyone else.

"You look…nice." He said after a moment of silence.

In nodded and forced myself to seem like my normal bubbly self.

"Thanks I'm meeting with my parents for dinner tonight." I said and it wasn't a lie, I was actually meeting with my parents for dinner but I knew that dinner wasn't the only thing that was going to be discusses tonight, I was 22 years old now and in the world of wealthy N.T.C circles I was going to be considered an old maid if I didn't marry some wealthy guy soon or at the very else start dating someone seriously. In the grand scheme of things I didn't really need another man's money because I had inherited my grandparents fortune after they had died when the war had officially started, then over time I had invested it very well in the import and export businesses as well as the stack market, plus having a full time job didn't hurt either.

So money wasn't the problem but reputation was.

The Drew family had always been then exhibitionist of the first community and that reputation had been increased when my parents had sent me to the SPD academy then allowed me to join the SDP ranks full time when I had been 18, instead of marrying me off as per the norm but I had known four years ago that my parents holding off on any marriage contracts was due to them wanting to seem as even bigger exhibitionist.

Legal since I was an adult my family couldn't force me into any marriage contracts or arrange any marriages, but they could cut me off and that was something I wanted to avoid.

"That sounds lovely." He said and then the elevator jerked so hard that I almost fell with the force of the shock.

"What the fuck!" I said out loud, and then the emergency lights turned on casting the two of us into almost complete darkness, save for a small red light coming from a small blub mounted on the left hand wall.

"Son of a bitch just what I need today." I snarled as I straightened up.

Anubis let out a long sigh but said nothing as we stood there in almost pitch darkness, I stood there and tried hard not to say anything because what was there to say? Anubis and I didn't speak much to one another outside of work and even then it was mostly with the others all around us, that and I was pretty sure he saw me as everyone else saw me as everyone else saw me as, daddy's spoiled little rich princess.

Suddenly there was the crackle of the speakers then Kat's voice coming over the intercom.

"Guys we seem to be having a technological problem with the elevator router….this is going to take at least two hours to fix." Kat said and I groined. "Just sit back and hang tight while I fix this."

"Well there goes dinner." I said out loud and pulled out my phone….then cursed. "Fuck there isn't any signal in here."

Grate, prefect now I got to deal with long speeches about arriving on time and that there was no excuse for being tardy to a family events.

"I'm sorry." Anubis voice cut threw my mental ranting so fast that it took me a few seconds to comprehend what he had just said.

"Um….why? It's not your fault we got stuck in the elevator." I said and stared at the outline of his body leaning against the opposite wall, I could feel him staring at me.

"Still, I'm sorry you're going to miss time with your family." He said and I felt my cheeks start to warm up.

"Um…thank you sir." I finally said then add. "Sorry if you are missing a meeting or anything."

He nodded then fell silent again and for some reason I wanted to reach out and touch him…biting my lip I watched him from underneath my eye lashes. I couldn't see him but I didn't need to, I had studied him from a distance often enough that I could probably find him in the dark without any effort.

"So I heard you had a meeting with commander birdie earlier…how did it go?" I asked and I heard him let out a long sigh which was answer enough.

General Birdie was a pain in everyone's ass and no one liked him, because he was a pompous arrogant asshole that had kissed enough ass to get where he was now, it was common knowledge that Anubis hated Birdie with a passion and vice versa.

"As good as to be expected when it comes to General Birdie," he said and I could see that he was frustrated at whatever had been said between him and Birdie.

"He can't accepted that your better then him." I said without thinking.

"What do you mean?" 

I blushed harder and prayed to god that he couldn't see it.

"Birdie can't accepted that you're better than he is. Everyone here would follow you into hell and back if you asked, no one in the Miami sector would do that for Birdie and he knows it."

Silence.

"Put that way…I have to agree with you." He finally said then added.

"I just don't understand why he isn't…." he started to say then trailed off.

"Like you. " I finished and at his nodded continued.

"Birdie leads from the back and when things get tough for him, he isn't afraid to throw someone under the bus to save his own skin. You lead from the front and will fight to the death to protect every one of your troops. Put simply Bridie is a cowardly, manipulative, ass kissing bitch who has gone as far as he can without putting in real effort and he knows it; he also knows that you'll most likely outrank him one day soon and he hates the thought of being below someone he considerers not good enough." I said with the knowledge of past experience.

Before he could reply the elevator lights blinked on and we began to move downward, our time together had come to an end. When the doors to the elevator opened on the ground floor I stepped out then checked my phone to see five missed calls and six texts form my parents probably demanding to know where the hell I was, I slid the phone back into the small black clutch I had and wondered if any of the local restaurants I preferred wouldn't have a long wait time for a table, I was starving and since I was dressed to kill anyways I might as well go out.

"Sydney."

I paused in the act of pulling out my phone again to see Anubis had moved to stand in front of me is expression was empty of all emotion and for a second I wondered what I had done wrong.

"I'd like you to come have dinner with me." He said and I blinked.

'Oh my god…is he asking me out?' I thought to myself and figuring I had nothing to lose figured I might as well ask for clarification.

"Are you asking me out on a date…commander?" I asked raising a single perfectly plucked brow.

"Not a date per say….just dinner amongst two coworkers."

'Just dinner amongst two coworkers.'

"Okay." I said without thought.

He nodded.

"Come."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Anubis**

" _It's just dinner between two coworkers Anubis. Not a mating ceremony."_ He told myself again as he watched Sydney eat her salad.

Lord and Mistress of the moons, she was the most beautiful women he had ever met. Dressed in that tight fitting black dress that showed a hint of the tops of her breast and hugged her gorgeous form lovingly…well let's just say the dress gave me ideas.

I forced myself to focus on eating my steak and not on Sydney's gorgeous body, why had I asked her to dinner again? Oh right because the animal inside of me had forced me to….well to be fair he had wanted to be alone with her just for a little bit longer after being alone with her in the elevator for almost two hours.

The way she had looked at him…her blush… her words….gods could she be any more perfect?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Sydney's POV**

" _Calm down Sydney it's just dinner…hell it's not even a date! Just dinner between two coworkers that's it."_ I thought to myself as I forced myself to calmly eat.

The restaurant he had taken me two was a new chain of steak houses that were quickly becoming more popular over the last few months, the food was good and I made a mental note to come back here…preferably when the man of my dreams wasn't sitting across from me looking oh so yummy dressed in a dark shirt over an even darker over coat with the SPD log in blazoned discreetly on the left side pocket, the shirt itself wasn't anything to eye catching but the body underneath….

" _Stop it. He isn't yours…he'll never be yours."_

And that was the damn kicker, Anubis was everything I had ever wanted in a man and more but he was so far out of my reach that all I could do was watch him from a distance, and the worst part was that someday soon I would probably be forced to watch as he claimed another women as his and that would break me. I would still be loyal to SPD, To him but I would never truly be whole if I was forced to stand by and watch as he loved another.

"Do you want to get dissert?" He asked and blinking, I flashed him a sweet heartbreaking smile

"Tempting but I think we should just call it a night." I said.

I need to get away from him and soon because if I stayed around him any longer I would probably end up saying something stupid.

He nodded and made to may for our meal on the nearby data pad but I stopped him and held out my own credit card.

"This wasn't a date remember? We're splitting the bill."

He raised an eyebrow at me in surprise and I just rolled my eyes.

"I don't let anyone pay for my meals unless it's a date," I explained.

Once upon a time back in my younger more innocent days, I probably not only have let Anubis pay from my meal but convince him to buy me anything else I wanted with just the flutter of my eye lashes and just a slight flash of the tops of my breast, but I had learned the hard way that beauty didn't always help you gain what you wanted and it didn't keep you warm at night when all you wanted was for someone to hold you, make the nightmares go away if only for a moment.

Anubis to his credit didn't question me after that but I could tell he wanted to but for the sake of the silent peace between them, pressed the split tab option on the data pad and swiped first his card then mine threw then raising held out a hand to help me out of my seat.

The ride back to headquarters wasn't long but it felt like it took forever, neither one of us spoke as we finally pulled into the underground parking area. Turning to look at him, I saw that he was looking back at me with an expression of…longing.

"Thank you for taking me out to dinner." I said and had to fight to keep the blush off my face.

Anubis said nothing just looked at me for a long moment, then just as I was about to turn to leave Anubis reached out with on gloved hand and cupping the side of my face, rubbed his thumb gently against my cheekbone. Closing my eyes I lead into his touch and shivered. I knew I should pull back, that I should leave before anything else happened...but I couldn't. I had longed for this man with every part of my being for so long that it was like an ache deep inside my body, I wanted his touch…craved it in the worse kind of way and if this simply touch was all I would ever get then I could take it and hold it close to me when I got cold during those long lonely nights and use it to stay warm.

Opening my eyes I saw that Anubis had moved so that he was only a few inches away from me, our breaths mingled with one another as we breathed, I wanted to close the distance between us and taste that mouth of his but stayed still because part of me knew that if I moved towards him then this moment would end and they would go back to playing their rolls that life had given them.

Seconds ticked by…then minutes, we stared at each other neither of us wanting to end this moment in time where nothing mattered, where they were simply a man and a women who wanted one another with a huger that out shadowed anything else. Slowly Anubis tilted his head just enough to place a soft kiss against my mouth, closing my eyes I carefully kissed him back, he tasted of something dark and rich like the finest chocolate.

Moaning softly I slide my hands up to wrap around his neck and opened my mouth to deepen the kiss, I felt Anubis move his hands to grip my waist and without breaking our kiss Anubis lifted me up so that I was now straddling his lap, moaning softly I ran my fingers through his short cut main of hair marveling at the soft texture of it, as our tongue started to dance together in a sensual dance as that darkly rich taste that was Anubis filled my mouth making me want more.

Moaning I started to rub my damp center against his hard erect cock the only thing separating us were his pants and my growingly wet panties, Anubis pulled back from the kiss and gripped my hips hard enough to keep me from moving against him, his eyes were dark with desire but his expression said clearly that this moment was now at an end.

"Enough." He ordered and opening his door, Anubis helped me get out of the car but made no move to get out himself.

"That shouldn't have happened." He finally said and I simply stood there not saying a word as pain lanced threw me, part of me had hoped…but no it would never happen.

I forced myself to shrug my shoulders and make my face into my normal mask.

"We had too much to drink. I'm frustrated, you're frustrated and we needed… we needed some touch, that's it." I said and fixed my dress.

"Thanks again for dinner commander. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Turning I forced myself to walk calmly to the elevators and to ignore the feeling of Anubis's gaze on my back as the elevator doors opened.

' _Don't turn around, don't turn around.'_

Turning around I caught Anubis staring at me with a mix of hunger, guilt and pain as the doors finally shut, cutting off my view.

"Way to go Syd. You have now completely fucked up your life."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Anubis**

"You did what?" Kat demanded as I downed my third beer, the moment elevator doors had shut and cut off my view of Sydney's expression of desire, loss and regret, I called Kat and drove to her place to stay the night. I knew that if I had entered the building I would go hunting for Sydney and when I found her, I would claim her.

"I almost fucked Sydney in my car." I repeated as I opened another beer. "I almost claimed her right there in the god damned parking lot, where anyone could have saw us."

I took a long pull from the bottle and closed my eyes as the liquor began to slid down my throat, I won't get drunk from drinking a few beers but that didn't mean I couldn't try.

"Okay besides the setting….how did she reacted?" Kat asked as I finished of beer number four and moved on to five.

"That's just it Kat…she wanted me to take her but when I pushed her away she looked so….sad." I said as the memory of the look of loss as she excused the incident lingered in mind, and part of me wonders if I hadn't stopped with just that kiss…would she have let me claim her as my mate. 

"Okay that confirms it then, she wants you just as much as you want her." Kat said and took beer number nine (or was it ten) away from me before I can open it, and I let her.

"Anubis…drinking yourself into oblivion and ignoring the problem isn't going to make it go away or lessen. You know that." Kat said gently and opening the beer took a long pull from it herself.

"Its obvious that Sydney is attracted to you, otherwise why would she let you kiss her? You want her and she clearly wants you so what the hell is the problem?"

I snarled and snatched the beer back and finshed it off before replying.

"Not counting the fact I out rank her? I'm 325, I have a slight drinking problem, I suffer from PTSD, and not to mention the little fact that I'm not sure if her body can handle being in heat."

Kat let out a long sigh of frustration.

"I really don't think age is a main facture in this Doggie, and you don't have a drinking problem. The most you drink is maybe a glass of jade whiskey and human liquor does little to nothing for you, also you could get treated for your PTSD, you just choose not to and with a few injections Sydney could easily go there the heat and you know it, so what is the real problem here Anubis?"

I stayed silent for a long time…then calmly answered.

"Isinia…I couldn't keep her safe when she needed me the most." I said as guilt washed over me at the memory of my beautiful wife smiling up at me with so much love in her eyes.

"What happened wasn't your fault Anubis, you couldn't be in to places at once and Isinia was a submissive who couldn't hurt another being even to save herself. Sydney is different…don't let what happened in the past destroy your future." 

I sighed.

"Doesn't matter now, Sydney is probably angry and rightly so…Go back to bed Kat we have a long day tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **JACK**

"Well at least we know they like each other." Z said as we watched the same scene unfold yet again.

"Yeah but Cruger isn't going to give in that easily." I comment as I watch Cruger pull out of the parking lot.

"We have to push him harder." Z said .

"How?" I demand.

Z smiles evilly as she pulls out her phone.

"Jealousy is a wonderful tool brother dearest."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sydney

 _"_ _Just go on the date, it will be good for you. She says, he's a wonderful guy and is perfect for you."_ I mentally ranted while wondering what in the hell I had been thinking when I had let Z set me up on a date with Santiago.

To be fair if I wasn't still reeling from the events of three days ago, I probably would be enjoying myself. Santiago had picked me up on time, had given me a beautiful golden roses from the planet Caine and taken me to one of the most popular restaurants in New Tech City that had a four month waiting list just to get a table. Santiago was himself a sweet, stable man that any women would want to have wine and dine her…any women but me that is.

It wasn't that I disliked him but that I couldn't help but compare him with Anubis. Where Santiago was flashy and expensive, Anubis was subtle and intense, Santiago liked it rich and elegant, and Anubis liked it simple with hidden beauty.

Santiago was the different to Anubis in every possible way there was and just simply didn't do it for me, once upon a time defiantly…. but now….

"So who is it you're really mooning over?" Santiago asked and I blinked in surprise.

"I'm sorry….what?"

Santiago smiled an understanding if sad smile at me that made me feel guilty for not at least trying to give the man a chance.

"I'm not stupid Sydney, I can tell that you're in love with someone. Your only half paying attention and I can tell when a women is comparing me to another man." He said and I felt even worse now.

"Santiago I'm sorry…it's just that…. I like you I really do but…"

"But you can't stop thinking about him." He finished and shrugged. "I get it…and if mine being honest I'm doing the same thing with you."

The vain part of me wanted to be pissed at his omission but I pushed it away, how could I be pissed at him for doing the same thing I was doing with him?

"When did it happen for you?" I asked.

"I was in the same foster home with her till I was about thirteen, we lived in shitty part of town and I was always so afraid one of us would get hurt or worse…but she was always so brave…so fearless. We were always so close and it wasn't a surprise to anyone that I fell in love with her….then I got adopted a rich family and didn't see her again until about four years ago." He said smiling about the memory.

"I finally had the money to give her a good home, get her anything and everything she wanted but by the time I was ready to ask her out, I found out she was seeing someone else seriously from her job and they were planning on getting married next year." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry." I said and meant it.

"Yeah but who knows maybe I'll luck out and they'll break it off and I can swoop in and get the girl." He said but not as if he actually believed it.

"So what about you?"

I let out a long sigh.

"My whole life people have wanted me around because I was a beautiful rich girl who had pretty much everything she ever wanted, when I joined SPD it was slightly different but not by much. Then here was this guy who didn't want me for my looks or money…he treated me like I was the same as everyone else." I said remembering the day I had realized that my looks would get me no were with Anubis.

"So then I worked harder and became the best I could, all the while admiring and lusting after this man who seemed unreachable, he was everything I wanted in a man without realizing it, I know he wants me but…he's my boss." I finished.

Santiago let out a low whistle.

"Yeah that could complicate things." He said and took a sip of his wine.

"I know but people date outside their rank all the time and it doesn't affect them! Plus if anything it makes them work even better, so why couldn't he and I at least try?" I demand.

Santiago just shrugged his shoulders and raised his glass to me.

"Here's to the fucked up lonely hearts club at least we have each other."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Anubis**

"She is on a date." I said angrily as I paced the confines of my office.

I knew I shouldn't be angry at Sydney for going on a date with another man, I had the chance to be with her and had thrown it away by letting her get into that elevator feeling sadden at the thought of their working relationship being damaged.

Snarling I glanced over at the clock to see it was almost midnight, and I knew that Sydney wasn't back yet because the alert I had set up to let me know when she would reenter the building hadn't gone off yet, cursing I started pacing again as images began to play in my mind of what she and her date were doing.

 _Was he touching her?_

 _Was he watching her face while she gasped out a husky moan?_

 _Where they back at his place right now?_

 _Did she want him to touch her?_

The sound of a loud beep shook me out of my thoughts, quickly turning it off, I made my way towards Sydney's room and waited for her. Five minutes later I could hear the sharp sound of high heeled shoes clicking against the floor and then Sydney rounded the corner and stopped when she saw me leaning against her door, she stared at me in surprise while I stares at her.

She was dressed a tight fitting red dress that had a 'V' neckline long enough that you could see the sides of her round breast that were somehow held up by the dress itself, her long main of golden blond hair was up in a pony tail that was completely curled so that each strand of hair was curly enough to tugged on then goes back into a normal curl, I noticed that she was had on red stilettos that gave enough high to be almost eye level with me and my inner beast began to whisper suggestions as to what we could do with her in those heels.

"Is there something you need commander?" She finally asked and blinking it took me a second to realize that I had stood their staring at her for almost three whole minutes without speaking, just staring at her like some kind of freak.

"You were out a long time." I said without thinking.

Sydney to her credit didn't get upset just stares blankly at me before answering.

"Why are you here Anubis?" She asked and the way she says my name made my beast purr.

"You made it clear that you don't want me and yet here you are…acting jealous."

He saw her point but….

"I never said I didn't want you Sydney."

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"So you all but throwing me out of your car after are little make out session was you declaring undying love to me?" She said sarcastically then pushing past me, keyed in the code that unlocked her door and paused, then without turning around said coldly.

"You're not the only one who hasn't thought of the consequences, I have too. Every time I look at you I remember them, so don't act all self-sacrifice and don't you dare act like this unless you're going to say 'fuck the consequences' and take what we both want." She snapped and stepped inside just as the doors closed behind her cutting off the view my view of her.

"Fuck." He said out loud.

This was getting out of hand. He had no right to keep Sydney from living her life and that included dating other people…other men, unless he stepped up now and claim Sydney as his…..

"Fuck The Consequences."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Sydney**

'I give up.' I thought to myself as I started to take off my makeup.

Seeing him standing there looking so pissed off had given me hope that Anubis's jealousy had pushed him into finally admitting there was an attraction between us…but his expression, the cold distance to his otherwise perfect words…

'He doesn't want to try.'

That to her was the worst part, Anubis was always so brave….so strong that him doing this made her begin to dough everything she knew and had come to love about him.

Once my makeup was off, I quickly stripped off my dress and heels when there was a buzz from the intercom system informing me that someone wanted to talk to me, grabbing my silk pink robe I quickly threw it on and opened only to have Anubis's mouth on mine so fast that it took me a few seconds to realize what was happening, then I was kissing him back just as hungrily.

Anubis pulled back from the kiss to growl out.

"Fuck the consequences, I want you here and now Sydney but be sure because once we start I won't ever let you go."

I stared at him and without thinking pressed my lips to his, kissing him deeply with all the desire, all of the need I had hidden from him for the last four years, before pulling back enough to whisper. "Yes."

Anubis stared at me for a long moment before his gaze wondered downwards, I remembered that all I was wearing was a robe and a pair of red lace panties and felt my cheeks flush when I took note of the fact that the robe had fallen open enough to reveal the tops of my breast.

"Is your skin this soft all over?" He asked as he ran a gloved finger over the tops of my breast causing me to suck in a shocked breath.

"It's even softer in some places," I managed to gasp out. "Do you wanna see?"

He grinned a predatorily smile, Anubis lead me back into the main part of the room where the bed was and gently pushed me on to it, my robe fell open to reveal my long tanned legs and red lace panties I had worn, Anubis quickly removed his over coat and gloves. I sat up on my arms and stared at his hands, they looked pretty much like normal human hands but with his normal indigo colored skin and his nails looked sharper and longer than normal human hands, almost claw like….oh.

"So that's why you wear the gloves." I said as he ran his hand up my thigh to trace the edge of my lace panties.

He grinned and moving so fast that she didn't even see him using those deadly claws to shred her panties and robe, letting out a squeak of surprise as he held up the remains of my robe and panties.

"No fair those wear my favorite!" I said smiling.

"I'll get you new ones." He promised as cupped one breast gently in one hand and began to play with the nipple causing me to gasp and let out a startled moan.

"Why am I the only one naked?" I demanded and sitting up tugged at his crisp grey shirt.

"Off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Anubis**

Kissing the side of her neck, I took a step back from her and began to unbutton my shirt while my heart began to thump faster with anticipation. I had spent days, months picturing this moment and here she was naked and pressing kisses to the side of my neck.

Before I could take my shirt off the alarm began to ring and we were both thrown out of our haze of passion, cursing I quickly started butting up my shirt and began to frantically look for my over coat, while Sydney threw on a SPD uniform.

"Mother fuckers." Sydney cursed as we ran into the central control.

"Report Kat." I demanded as the others ran into the room.

"Sir it appears that a prisoner has escaped from Artari!" Kat said and put up holo image of the prison, the half east part of the prison had been completely destroyed, and bodies of prisoners lay everywhere some not even in one piece.

"What caused the explosion?" Sky asked.

"I'm not sure yet, reports are only just beginning to trickle in." She said as streams of information began to trickle in bit by bit.

"Oh no…. Colonel Z'ral was the one to cause the explosion, he broke out his wife Ki. Apparently the two meet during the war and got married sometime before the end of the last battle."

"What was she arrested for?" Sydney asked.

Kat began pulled up her file and placed it on the main holo screen in front of us all.

"Five counts of murder, Three counts of assault with a deadly, Two mass murders and a few other things. Says here she and Z'ral meet while in prison, fell in love and when he was broken out, her took her with him and the two have been together since…General Benag is his brother."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Anubis

"Doggie you need to sleep, you've been up for three days straight." Kat said.

Glancing up I saw her standing there looking worriedly at me, closing the holo screen of my computer I stood and walked towards her. I knew she was right but I also knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight or any other night until Colonel Z'ral was captured, nothing of Benag could remain…nothing.

"Get some sleep, you'll need it in the coming days." Kat said and paused outside my door.

Entering I knew better then to try and sneak out of my courters with Kat standing outside the door and probably motoring my hall with hidden cameras that were everywhere in the building.

My private courters were large and filled with the few mementos I had managed to keep over the years as well as my collection of paintings from other planets I visited over the years. Making my way to the kitchen I paused as the scent of roses and sunshine….

Turning I walked down the hall on silent feet and paused at my bedroom door and inhaled deeply. Roses mixed with sunshine with a splash of woman. Opening the door I saw Sydney laying curled up in the large bed, her golden hair spread out in a messy tangle as she slept.

"Lights on low night mood." I said in a low voice.

The lights turned on just enough that my night vision was now and truly gone, normally humans weren't' bothered by this low light but Sydney muttered something and turned so she was now facing my and opened a sleepy eye.

"Hey." She greeted sleepily. "Come to bed."

The sheets was held up in open welcome and I stood there a moment and started at this beautiful woman who for some reason wanted him.

"Sometime tonight Anubis, we need to be up in a few hours." She said and blinking I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of soft yoga pants I sometimes wore when I hung out with Kat on our down time, and patted over to the bathroom and changed quickly into them. Normally I preferred to sleep in the nude but I didn't think I could control myself if I curled up naked with Sydney.

Entering the bedroom, I slide into bed and spooned up against Sydney's back and fell head long into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sydney

Waking up with Anubis's warm body pressed up against my back, I laid there as still as I could possibly be and just enjoyed the moment of peace between us for the moment, because soon they both would need to be up and working, even if I didn't want to leave this room…this bed, she knew he would have to go, he probably had about hundreds of different people needing his attention.

Part of me couldn't believe that I was really in Anubis's bed, after spending years dreaming of just being allowed to curl up with him and listen to his calm even breaths, to be allowed to near him when he was like this.

"Good Morning." He said his low husker tone sound much sexier when he had just woken up she decide.

"Good Morning, I can make us some coffee before we go." I said but made no move to get up.

There was a low chuckle and then his body was pressing more firmly into my back and his hand began to slide up underneath the soft t-shirt I had thrown on earlier that night.

"Not coffee…give me something sweet to take into the day." He said and cupped one breast.

I gasped at the feel of his lightly calloused fingers beginning to pluck and massage my nipple and couldn't help but grind back into him when that same hand let go of my breast and made its way into my panties to stroke my now wet folds.

"Good girl," he praised as he began to rub my clit in hard circle.

"Anubis!" I cried out and a finger slide in and caused me to come in a scolding wave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX-Anubis-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching as Sydney came down form her orgasm, I turned her onto her side and got began to stroke her breast again while she tried to get her breathing under control.

"Well fuck." She gasped out and moaned when I lightly twisted her nipple.

I let out a low growl of approval and had to fight not to tug down her pants and panties and taste the sweet cream that I could smell was slick between her legs. The sole thing stopping him was the fact he would have to rush it and that was not something he wanted to do, maybe later on but not today, not when their bond was barely formed.

"We need to get ready," I said and pressed a kiss to Sydney's lips then a thought accord to me.

"How did you get into my private courters? The only ones with the code to enter other them me is Kat."

Sydney let out a sigh and then sitting up pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"I'm a spy master, I know all kinds of things." She said and got up and check the time.

"I have enough time to sneek back into my room and get ready…we need to talk about…us but not now." She a said and looked at me with a worried expression before ducking out of the room before I could say anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Sydney-XXXXXXXXXXX

"Send me that report by tomorrow, and put the word out." I said to one of my ravens.

"It will be done." He said.

Hanging up my burn phone that was programed to delete all its information and contacts should anyone but me try to use it, I logged onto my private holo computer and began to hack into Artair's security system. While I wasn't Kat with her super computer skills, I was good enough to hack into most networks without being detected and had used that same skill to find out the code to Anubis's room.

Pulling up the footage form that year i programed the computer to pull up any files that showed any tampering them on a different screen pulled up footage just days before the explosion and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The explosion wasn't an accident, more like a mix of luck and really good ass planning." I said and pulled up the frozen image of a Krybots planting a low level explosive near the less patrolled perimeter.

" How did a low level bomb cause that big of an explosion?" Sky asked and I pulled up an old map of Artair before it was turned into a prison.

"Artair used to be a mining planet with the primary resources be K637, the mineral is known to be very explosive in large quantities and apparently part of the mineral made up a structural part of the prison." I said and pulled up the five different recordings.

"Look at the recordings I pulled up and tell me what's wrong with them."

At first they didn't see anything wrong just prisoners in their cells and guards doing their jobs, then Z saw it.

"It's all the same recording." She said quietly.

I nodded and replayed the recordings.

"They replayed the same recoding each time at five different times but yeah its one and the same. They planned this for well over a year." I said then add.

"This is really really bad guys…I'll go tell the commander."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Anubis

I stared at the reports that Sydney had just laid down onto my desk and stared….

"Are you sure of this?" I asked.

If what Sydney was showing me was true that meant that somewhere in SPD there was a traitor among them because only someone on the inside could have done this undetected for this long.

"Yes, I'm working on finding out more as we speak." She said her normally friendly face was seriously.

"I need to report…" I started.

"No!" Sydney interrupted.

I raised an eyebrow at the interruption but said nothing as she took in a deep breath.

"The second you report this is the same moment whoever did this bolts. Whoever did this must be tapped into system, we have to hold off." She said and while I knew she was right, I still had to repot this central command in case the traitor attempted more than a simple info leak.

"I know what you're thinking and I have an idea on that front." Sydney said then pulled out envelope and placed it on my deck.

Picking it up, opened it and read the golden lettering.

 _ **You have been invited to attend the NTC charity ball and are to attend with Sydney Drew**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Sydney

Smoothing a hand down the front of my hip hugging black velvet gown, I turned this way and that looking for any signs of lint stuck to the gown.

That was the problem with wearing velvet, you always ended up getting lint stuck to it at some point but tonight I had to look the part of expensive arm candy on Anubis's arm tonight in order for the plan to work.

Most of the Commanding Officers would be at tonight's event, and the Supreme Commander would be there and what better way to inform him of the current situation then to inform him in person?

'That and it will give me a chance to get my parents off my back for a while.' I thought to myself.

I knew my parents wouldn't be there tonight but the moment I showed up there with Anubis on my arm, someone in my mothers or fathers circle of 'friends' would see and report back to them, then it would be only a matter of time until her mother would call and demand to know when the wedding was or how good Doggie was in bed; then her father would want to know just how much money Anubis had and want to meet his 'future son in law'.

I snorted and the thought because while Anubis might have excepted the fact they both were attracted to one another and might have wanted to act on it, that didn't mean he would want me for longer than a night.

"And maybe that's all that I need," I muttered to myself as I finished my makeup. "Just one night. Just one night to have that dream come true then in the morning go back to the way things were before I really saw him."

I closed my eyes and forced myself to focus, I need to get this done and maybe just maybe end this touch hunger for a man who had haunted my dreams every night for so long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into the command center to wait for Anubis, I saw pretty much everyone was gathered around Sky and whatever he was holding. I felt my gut twist with not anger or jealousy...but disappointment at the sight of a ring box, that could only mean one thing...Sky had finally worked up the courage to propose to Rachel.

"Congratulations," I said and forced a sweet happy smile on my face.

I told myself that I was happy for Sky because god only knew he had earned the privilege to love and be loved by someone like Rachel. When the two of us had dated it hadn't left or been like they were dating at all, in fact besides the sex and very rear dates it had been like it had alway been between them.

That small petty part of me was angry at Sky, how dare he end things between us just because it wasn't going according to his vision of the perfect romance?

But still I had ended it with him because all those nights Sky and I had sex I had pictured Anubis being the one giving me pleasure, everytime Sky would go on patrol with me had wanted it to be Anubis sitting next to me in my patrol car, every time he held me, i had wanted it to be Anubis holding me. 

Sky raised an eyebrow at me in question and gave me a look that clearly said 'we will talk later', and I mentally cursed myself for ever letting Sky in enough so that he could read my tells.

"Cadet Drew."

Turning around I saw that Anubis was standing there dressed in expensive in the tailored outfit of some kind of gray fabric with dark indigo threads down throughout it, it wasn't a suit but that was the only thing I had to compare it to and Anubis looked good ass hell in.

"You clean up nicely commander," I said.

I saw Anubis's eyes flick over me in one quick movement and that was it. No slow lingering, no eyes flashing with heat just a calm professionalism that I was coming to hate with my whole being, gone was the man who I had slept beside and who had brought me to mind blowing orgasm.

No here before me was my boss and the man who I had believed to was beyond ever loving another person besides the wife and children he had been forced to bury.

"You look nice Cadet," He said and held out a black jewelry box with the SPD logo on it.

Opening it I saw that inside was a simple gold chain with a median sized flat disk with the informational gathering sector emblem on it. The emblem was the same as the SPD's logo but instead of just a head standing at attention, but instead the hound had its head tip back and was howling at the moon.

"Whats that?" Z said and moved to stand next to me.

"My official rank," I said and moved to put it on but to my surprise, Anubis stopped me.

"Allow me," He said and taking the necklace moved behind me and carefully fasten the necklace.

I was hyper-aware of the fact that I could feel Anubis's body heat through the fabric of the velvet dress and had to work hard to keep my expression its normal happy go lucky self.

"Thank you," I said and turned to follow him out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anubis

The drive up to the east side of New Tech City was done mostly in silence and he could be sure whether or not to be grateful for that or not.

The sight of Sydney dressed in a tight fitting elegant gown of black velvet had caused my inner beast to purr with pride and desire, it had wanted to take Sydney back to their den and claim not only her body but her heart as well.

Glancing sideways at her when they stopped at a red light, I saw that she was looking out the window at the old victorian brick houses and stores then I realised that Sydney had grown up in this area of town, had probably gone shopping with her mother in one of the many nearby stores and gone to many of these kinds of events with her father.

The realization made me feel that familiar feeling of inadequacy that was all too familiar to him when it came to Sydney.

Before the destruction of my people, I had been part of the royal family of Sirius but had (luckily) not been the crown prince of the family but instead been trained to be a defender and protector of his people, he thanked the god and goddess every day that his father had seen in him the need to protect and at age thirteen send me off to SPD to train with so many strong men and women.

It broke his heart all over again to think that those same men and women who he had trained with and had been friends with were now long dead, along with his loving family who had all gotten up and cheered when I had walked across that stage to get my official commanders age and who had all teased me the day of my wedding.

It made me wonder what would they all think of Sydney, would they have liked her ?

"When we get there we might run into some of my parent's friends," Sydney said when they were almost there. "They might think we...we are dating."

Blinking in surprise at Sydney's word was this Sydney's way of finding out what they now meant to one another?

I frowned and had to wonder what were we meant to one another.

I couldn't just be her boss or her friend anymore not after the previous night and morning, hell even if he could go back to that he wasn't sure he really wanted to.

During that time he had seen Sydney not as his subordinate not just as a female under his care but as a woman, a beautifully sexy woman who called to something deep inside of him.

In that moment I knew that if I had a choice.

I could tell Sydney that we would be nothing more them Commander and Cadet, then let her go find someone else to give her love and care she would need from a lover and mate, or I could take what we both wanted.

Decision made, I glanced at my review mirror and pulled off to the side of the road then turning off the car I unbuckled myself and turned to face Sydney.

Sydney was in the process of unbuckling herself when I gently cupped the side of her face and leaned forward and kissed her gently and sweetly, letting her know through touch how much I wanted her and desired her in a way I had never done before.

"We...are dating," I said and kissed her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sydney

'oh dear god. the man is driving me insane.' I thought to myself and kissed him back.

His words...his touch... this moment was not what I had alway dreamt of but this was more real... more powerful.

Moaning into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to deepen the kiss, opening my mouth I carefully began to explore Anubis mouth and he let me while he started to palm my breast.

There was a loud tapping at the car window and jerking back, I saw a man dressed in an SPD uniform was standing by the driver side door looking bored.

"SPD traffic control." He said in a bored tone. "You can't park here."

Taking out my phone I glanced down at the time and saw we would end up a bit late to the ball, as Anubis rolled down the window and spoke to the traffic control guy.

Judging by the awestruck look I had to guess he was a new recruit to SPD, everyone worked traffic control at one point or another hell she remembered the days when she had been a force to write up parking tickets and listen to people argue with her over them.

'oh, the glory days.' I thought to myself as Anubis drove off.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Sydney

The Hotel where the ball was being thrown screamed old rich money, it was the kind of place were oil tycoon's came with their trophy wife's with their boob jobs pressed against their arms, as they smoked cigars and talked business. I had been there a few times growing up with my parents for party's or business meetings, so when Anubis and I entered the expensive lobby I paused long enough to allow him to get the lay of the land.

I watched him glance around and took in the very expensive décor, watched as glanced at the real gold frame paintings of a bunch of red haired women clustered together and holding white roses, saw his realized that I had truly grown up wealthy. I hated that moment, the moment people figured out that my family was loaded beyond believe and thought I was nothing more than a dumb blond who would end up marrying some rich older guy.

The sad part was up until I joined SPD I had thought the very same thing.

The two of us walked armed in arm towards the main ballroom, fellow commanding officers and their dates were all standing in groups talking and laughing as they waited for the doors to open and for the event to begin. A few people saw us and did a double take when they saw Anubis and the pretty blond on his arm and not Kat, their shock didn't surprise me.

Anubis had a long history of trying to get out of these types of events and when he couldn't he always took Kat with him as his plus one, so to see him willingly attend a big event with a much younger beautiful woman must be the SPD scandal of the year.

"Bet you ten bucks Birdie is here," He said and I snorted before replying.

"I bet you twenty he's here and once he catches sight of us will try to make a scene."

I ended up winning, Birdie saw us and began to make his way toward us his wife practically running to keep up with his much longer strides as he pushed through the throng of people, his expression said clearly he was pissed off. I felt Anubis tense up but I just smiles a sweet flirty smile as Birdie finally stood before us in all of his rage.

"Commander Birdie." Anubis said politely and tightened his grip on my arm slightly as Birdie's gaze flicked back and forth between us angrily.

"What is the meaning of this Anubis?" Birdie demanded and pointed and exculpatory finger in my direction without looking at me, before Anubis could speak I quickly took over the conversations with the ease of years of practice.

"Commander Birdie it's an honor to see you again," I said and gave him the same smile I had been taught to give in situations like this, it was my detected work smile that was so big and bright looking it had charmed senators, ambassador and once a prince from a distinct country.

Birdie blinked in surprise and years of politeness came back to him as he stumbled over his introduction of his wife Robin. Robin was a small tanned woman with a blue round beak and blue eyes, her hair was a mix of white and blue so that she reminded me of a blue jay. When she spoke her voice was soft and pleasant to the ear, if Birdie had been a normal man she would be perfect for him but I could easily see that she didn't have the will to back stab or play the game who is better like I could.

I silently pitted her because Birdie wasn't the kind of man who took well to losing even if it was through his wife.

Before Birdie could speak again the doors to the ballroom opened and Anubis quickly lead me away into the huge ballroom. Out of all of the Hotels ballrooms this one was my favorite, during the day the huge stain glass dome celling cast the huge room with its dark hard wood floor into a kaleidoscopic of colors but during the night thousands of candles were lit and cast the room in a haunting glow.

The tables were set with golden table cloths and set with golden silver wear that I knew was made from real gold, they sat almost in the center of the tables with three other men and their dates, we spoke with the others and tried to make small talk as we both waited for our opportunity to speak with supreme commander Uther.

I had seen the man take his seat at the head table next to his wife, a faerie red hair woman with moonlight skin, tricolor eyes and two curling black horns to match her husbands.

"Will get him during the opening dance," I whispered. "She's the kind of woman who likes to dance."

Anubis nodded his head and we watched as a man dressed smartly in a black suit walked into the center of the dance floor with a wireless mic in hand. the lights dimmed and the single spotlight shown down on the man as he smiles a nice smile and spoke in what i had always refereed to as a 'radio tone'.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the SPD's spring gala. Lets start tonight off with a nice waltz."

Anubis stood and taking my hand lead me on to the dance floor where Uther and his wife stood a few feet away, we barely got into passion when the music started up and we began to dance. it was a nice evenly timed waltz nothing fast or too slow, during on of the turns Anubis picked me up then once i was down passed me off to another man, and so it went until finally i was in Uthers arms and the music stopped.

" Supreme commander Uther, its an honor." I said and smiled kindly at the older man. "May i trouble your for a second dance?"

Uther smiled back at me and I noticed that he was a very handsome man up close.

"Of course Ms..." he said trailing off.

"Drew sir." I answered as I gently placed a hand on one of his broad shoulders while he rested his hand on my waist.

The music started again only this time it was quickstep, we danced together easily and I found myself enjoying the mans company.

"What is your current rank?" he asked as we twisted to the left.

"I'm a senior espionage master sir." I said and pressed closer during a spin so that we were a hairs breath apart. "And me and my commander have vital information for you."

Uther look of surprise turned to one of understanding as he spun me away from him then back towards him.

"Where?"

I was so glade he wasn't asking the normal dumb questions and told him to meet me and Anubis in room 336. When the music ended Uther handed me off to Anubis with a nodded then went back to his conserved looking wife without glancing back.

The rest of night was a blur, at some point there was an auction for a charity and she had ended up buying a weekend trip to a luxury cabin at Aspen Colorado, Anubis dad started at me in disbelieve and ended up buying a median painting of a odd looking rose with a silver frame.

We managed to avoided Birdie until the ended of the event were he cornered me as I came back from the bathroom and was making my way back to my table.

"I know what your doing cadet." He said in a low cold voice that was meant to scare me but didn't, I raised a single brow and placed a hand on my hip as I ran my gaze slowly up and down his body sizing him, my expression showed clearly what i thought of him and my sneer just brought it home for him.

"And what do you think i'm doing Birdie?" i asked in a bored tone as I flipped my hair back out of my face.

"Being a harlot wont get you to the top Cadet." He growled out and i saw the veins in his neck stand out with his anger, if he wasn't careful then he would end up having a stroke one day...to bad tonight wasn't that day.

I let out a low chuckle, this man was a waist of space an one day soon would be left in the dust when Anubis outranked him.

"let me make myself clear commander, i don't need to spread my legs to get to the top. I'm already there." I said and walked past him without glancing at him again.

When the ball ended Anubis and I made our way to the room I had booked and scanned for any listening devices and waited for Uther and his wife to arrive, while we waited I went into the bathroom the change out of my dress and to wash off the make up of my face. I changed into a simple pair of jeans and a SPD tank top, when I came out Anubis was seated in an armchair that he moved to face the balcony door, a glass of bourbon in hand as he stared out into the city night.

I stood there and watched him while wondering what he was thinking about so deeply about...or more likely who he was he thinking about.

Before I could speak there was a knock on the door, Anubis stood as I checked the peep hole, saw it was Uther and his wife. Opening the door I let them in and showed them into the small sitting area.

"Allow me to introduce my second in command and wife Aurora Alms." Uther said then add. "Now what is this all about?'

"Sir we had reason to believe we had a leak," i said and starting up my computer I pulled up the frozen video's then pointed out the little things that screamed it was one and the same.

"Lord of moons how did no one see this?" Aurora asked as she glared at the video's, her tricolored eyes swirl with rage the golden flecks mixing with the green jade rings.

"I almost missed it myself, whoever did this new their stuff. they spread out the replayed imagines so no one caught on." I said and add. "Who ever did this knew when the shifts were and the old lay out of the prison, this had to be a inside job."

Uther sat back his expression one of brooding and disappointment.

"Do whatever you have to." he said and the the two left with promises to get back to us as soon as possible.

Carefully closing and locking the door behind them leaving me alone with the man of my dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Sydney

(WARNING LEMONS AHEAD)

Sucking in a deep breath I turned back to face the room, Anubis had finished off his drink and was rubbing his temple. He looked so disappointed just as Uther had when he learned there was a traitor in their mist, I couldn't image what he was thinking right now but I knew I couldn't let him drag himself down.

Walking over to him, I led against the arm of the chair and place and hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Hey...this isn't your fault," I said and Anubis looked up at me, he seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders and the weight was starting to drag him down.

"I know. But the knowledge doesn't ease my nightmares." He said and pulled me down onto his lap.

I knew he was thinking of Isinia and I didn't want the memory of her to taint this thing between us so twisting so that I was straddling his lap, I cupped his face and made him look at me.

"Then let's make better memories," I said and kissed him.

At first, he didn't do anything then he started to kiss me back, moaning I pressed myself as close as I could get to him and let go and allowed Anubis to take over the kiss, I was rewarded as Anubis deepened the kiss while his thumbs began to rub small circles onto my sides.

Pulling back from the kiss Anubis helped me out of my tank top and bra then began trailing kisses down my neck while I rocked lightly against the large bulge in his pants.

"Anubis...please," I begged when he started sucking lightly at one nipple while massaging the other, I had wanted this man for so long and now to finally have this happening made me only want him more.

"Hush, I've got you." He said and picking me carried me into the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anubis

Placing Sydney down onto the bed I helped her out of her jeans and panties leaving her bare to my gaze. She was beautiful and perfect, her skin was the color of honey and her blond curls fanned out behind her in a halo as she stared up at me.

"You enjoying the view?" she asked and sitting up wrapped her arms around my neck and kisses me, kissing her back I had to fight for control not to rush things, to not rip off my clothes and rut with Sydney. That could wait for later but for now, I wanted this to be a night Sydney wouldn't regret, pulling back I quickly stripped and allowed Sydney to run her hands up and down my body, tracing the scars on my upper arms and chest while pressing gentle kisses to everyone of them she sees.

"It's a really nice a view," I said and pressing her back on the mattress, spread her legs wide apart which caused Sydney to blush.

Trailing kisses up Sydney's legs, I took in deep breaths wanting to memorize the scent of my mate's arousal. She smelt of roses, sunshine and a sweet musk that would be haunting his dreams after tonight, wanting a taste I quickly ran my tongue up and down Sydney's dripping sex and groaned at the taste of honey and cream.

"FUCK!" Sydney gasped out and reaching down I felt Sydney wrenched back my head by my hair and began kissing me with ferocious bordering on insanity, growling into the kiss I gently positioned myself so that my cock was now rubbing against Sydney's opening and growled when Sydney rocked her hips, trying to get me thrust inside her.

"Now Anubis," She breathed out and keeping my gaze locked onto her, I slowly pushed myself inside of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SYDNEY

Crying out as I finally felt Anubis slide home inside of me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and simply held onto him as he began to set a hard pace while rocking his hip in a way that hit the sweet spot inside me which caused me to moan loudly and tightened around him which earned me a deep growl.

"So fucking tight, so fucking good," He snarled and reaching up Anubis fisted my hair and twisted my head to the side. I felt Anubis's teeth scraping against the side of my neck were shoulder and neck meet, I held still and bit my lip hard to keep from crying out in pleasure as Anubis began pounding into me harder all the while his breath brushed against the side of my neck.

"Mine. You. Are. Mine" He snarled and I felt his teeth bit down at the exact moment he pushed me over the edge, pain and pleasure mix to create a haze of something I had never felt before. Letting out a scream of pleasure as Anubis brought me again I started to beg, I begged him to cum inside me. To mark me in one of the most intimate ways a man could mark a woman, I watched through half masses lids as Anubis throw his head back and howled as he came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX END LEMON XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We lay together quietly with my head resting on his shoulder, Anubis stroking my back while making a low half growl half purring sound that was starting to make me sleepy. Smiling as I thought back to our love making and was so glad that I had gotten a room with natural soundproofing to keep the others in the hotel from hearing our rather loud romp between the sheets.

"Mmm, stop that or I'll fall asleep," I muttered and cuddled closer to Anubis and closed my eyes as if I really would fall asleep on him.

Anubis grunted and pressed a kiss into the side of my neck where he had bitten me, it stung a little but the more Anubis licked at the better it felt.

"Tell me, what one of your favorite memories," He said his voice sounding husky like he had been yelling but that huskiness was mixed with a roughness one could only equate with sex, it made me shiver and snuggle closer to him.

"You are going to laugh," I said and that got his full attention. "Okay so it was my fourth year at the Academy, and I was sitting underneath on of the walkway walls reading when I heard this deep voice speaking."

I remembered that day so clearly in my head, me leaning against the fall with some random book in my hands just trying to pass the time while I waited for Sky to get out of class when I had heard the most beautiful voice I had ever heard walking past.

"This voice was the beautiful, deep and strong with just the right amount of command in to make it just perfect," I said and began making circles on his chest, I could feel his gaze on me silently wondering who's voice it had been that had entranced me all those years ago.

"So I waited until I was sure whoever was speaking couldn't see me and saw this guy and a Kat, the guy was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, and his voice just matched him so well I stood there staring long after the two had left," I said and glanced up to see the surprise expression on his face.

"So three days passed and I couldn't stop thinking about the guy with the amazing voice. So when our instructor told us the Commander was coming to visit observe our class that day, I just mentally whined to myself. I thought some old guy was going to come in and give us a lecture then watch us run through our lesson for that day but then I saw THE guy walk in." I said and remember the feeling of shock when I saw Anubis walking into the room looking so calm and collected like nothing could ever touch him.

"I don't think I ever worked as hard as I did that day, to get a guy to notice me before," I said. " I was all kinds of heartbroken that my good looks and ass kissing went unnoticed, and that was the day I learned that being a spoiled rich girl won't get me far in life and that I was so much more than my looks and money."

That day had shaped my life forever and had planted the first seeds of love for Anubis in my heart. This man...This wonderful brave man had seen past every shield I had and saw me for the strong woman I was and forced me to better myself every day and for that, I would always love him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Sydney

The next morning I had to leave Anubis to meet up with an informant, they had left each other at the entrance to head quarters with a passionate kiss that had curled her toes and left them both breathless. Driving towards the rougher part of the city I thought back to the night before and the way Anubis had claimed her body in the most intimate of ways, the sex had been completely amazing and better than she had ever imagined but part of her worried that this was as good as it would get for them.

Driving towards the rougher part of the city I thought back to the night before and the way Anubis had claimed her body in the most intimate of ways, the sex had been completely amazing and better than she had ever imagined but part of her worried that this was as good as it would get for them.

She worried that they would only have these few stolen moments together, constantly having to hide their 'relationship' from everyone. As a spy, I was well used to having to conduct business from the shadows and on more than one occasion had lied to the people who were closest to me not only their safety but the safety of others but in this, she didn't want to have to hide the fact that she was in a relationship with the man who made her feel so many wonderful things.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts as she pulled up to abandoned building that housed her people, parking the car behind a dumpster she got out and clicked the little blue button on her key chain and as she watched a damn good holo image of a busted up old rust bucked appeared where her car once been, walking away from my now safely hidden car I quickly pushed through a large hole in the old wire fence and jogged across the trashed covered walkway and stopped in front of a huge banged up metal door and waited for the camera above the door that was hidden from sight zoomed in on me then the door opened silently.

Entering I made my way down the long dusty hallway that was something out of horror flick with flickering lights that made you feel that a jump scare was going to happen any moment now when nothing jumped out at me or the sound of a chainsaw revving up came I stopped at the elevator and pressed the down button, the doors opened soundlessly to reveal a high tech interior that looked like something out of an old James Bond movie, stepping inside I moved to the control panel that had only an eye scanner in place of the normal floor button. lowering myself down enough so my eye was a line with the scanner I opened my eye wide enough so the scanner could scan my retina, once that was done the elevator began to lower and she waited for the doors to open to reveal a huge room that was five stories underground and that held some of the best spies on this planet. I looked around at the attractive but easily forgotten mix of people that were under my authority and once again wondered at the lives they lived out side this room, I didn't know any of the names of the people in this room.

Lowering myself down enough so my eye was a line with the scanner I opened my eye wide enough so the scanner could scan my retina, once that was done the elevator began to lower and she waited for the doors to open to reveal a huge room that was five stories underground and that held some of the best spies on this planet. I looked around at the attractive but easily forgotten mix of people that were under my authority and once again wondered at the lives they lived out side this room, I didn't know any of the names of the people in this room.

I had learned long ago that names meant you had power over someone, so as was tradition we called each other spy master or mistress

"Report spy master," I said my voice ringing with authority as a handsome man with dark hair and brown eyes stood to greet me.

"Grand Huntress we have located the enemy base somewhere between sector's region K14 and J73, also we have managed to install to two spy masters in Z'ral court, they are currently working to get higher positions." he said and at my nodded they began to work.

As the next few hours passed she couldn't help but think that if her friends back at central ever saw her truly working they would never look at her the same again. It was that dark thought that saw her through the rest of the day and well into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ANUBIS

By the time I called it a day, I was snarling low under my breath in frustration as they found nothing... no leads...no clues... no suspects... not a damn fucking thing. Cursing low and hard as I entered my rooms I paused when I saw Sydney standing in my kitchen preparing some type of meal dressed in a gray SPD t-shirt and gray yoga pants, the scene before me seemed so normal and yet out of place I couldn't help but stand there and stare at the woman who I had claimed as mine the night before.

"I can feel you watching me," She said and opening a cabinet door and took out two blue plates and placing them next to her on the counter opened the oven to pull out a medium sized roasted chicken. I watched as she prepared both plates and when she was done glanced back at me with one perfect eyebrow raised in question.

"You wanna eat at the island or the table?" She asked and blinking I taking a plate from her hand I gently placed it down on the island and walking past her opened up the small wine fridge that was almost hidden from sight and pulled out a bottle of red wine.

"Oh wow, I didn't even see that was there," Sydney said and grabbed two wine glasses from a hanging rack, pouring them both a glass I sat down on one of the islands stools and lightly clicked my glass to Sydney's.

"Here's to a wasted day finding nothing," I said and Sydney snorted and took a sip and let out a low moan of pleasure.

"Damn this is good," She said and we ate in companionable silents, as he ate he couldn't help but think how different Sydney was in comparison to how Isinia had been, his wife had always been a happy home maker but Sydney was much different. Sydney would never be happy to stay home and cook and clean like Isina had been. She was like him, she needed to help stop the monster who lurked in this world and help those in need, She needed to protect and serve her plant just like I did while in contrast, Isina had been sweet and gentle in nature with a healers heart who was content to let the world do as it would, for it was the wheel of fate she had lived by until the very end he was more

Sydney would never be happy to stay home and cook and clean like Isina had been. She was like him, she needed to help stop the monster who lurked in this world and help those in need, She needed to protect and serve her plant just like I had while in contrast, Isina had been sweet and gentle in nature with a healers heart who was content to let the world do as it would, for it was the wheel of fate she had lived by until the very end he was more than sure of that.

When the meal was over they both cleaned up and once in bed I spooned up against her, sliding my hand down to splayed my fingers on her stomach.

"Anubis," Sydney said as they cuddled together. "Promise me that this is how it will always be between us."

He stilled at her words and knew why she was asking this, why she wanted this promise from him.

"I promise."


End file.
